Yume Nara, Yume no Mama de
by Blodigealach
Summary: Reality was always cruel, but we couldn't live in a dream. D18.


Disclaimer : Amano Akira  
Series : Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing : D18

* * *

**Yume Nara, Yume no Mama de  
(If It's a Dream, Let It be Just a Dream)**

His steps were fast as usual; even that day wasn't just a regular day. But he still expressionless as ever, like there was nothing to do with him about what happened that day. He was still standing up toughly when everyone was falling on their knees. Some people called him heartless; some other ones called him demon. But he just didn't care about it all. He was the last one who came, yet the first one who left that important event. It looked like he had no interest with what happened there. It looked like it didn't involve him at all.

But as he returned to his room, after Kusakabe left him completely alone, he fell down into his knees with both of his palms covering his face. Tears slipped out from a little gap between his palms and face. He dropped his left hand to support his body, as his right hand wiped the tears which kept on flowing. His breath was very heavy, as he prevented any sound to slip out from his lips.

He looked like he was totally broken. From the eyes that never cried, tears were falling like a waterfall. The feet that always supported him to stand tough like a rock made he fell like a defeated man. He, the strongest Vongola Guardian, looked like a mere herbivore.

When he had to face the reality that his former tutor was already ran away from his reach, he felt like the world was turned upside down.

He refused to believe anything happened that day. He refused to believe that at the morning he received official information about Dino's death. He refused to believe that his funeral was held at the afternoon. He refused to believe that he really came to the funeral. He refused to believe that the body laid in the coffin was his sparring partner.

He refused to believe that he wouldn't be able to see the warm hazel eyes witch always looked at him gently.

It was far too depressing. The refusal made him acted like he was only toyed by Mukuro's illusion. He kept on saying to himself that it wasn't real. He told himself that everything was just his wild imagination.

But once he realized that everything was real, he felt like he was crushed into million pieces.

He silently hoped that it was just a dream. He wished to see his smile again. He wanted to be touched by those warm hands forever. He didn't want to lose his clear laugh.

He was longing for the love words he always said every day since the first time they met.

And as he lost his consciousness, he wished that he could turn back the time.

---

When he opened his eyes, everyone was looking at him with such a shocked look. He stared at them one by one, as he tried to think over what was really happened. Suddenly he noticed that everyone was like 10 years younger. Tsuna's hair was still far too long; Yamamoto didn't have any scar on his jaw; Gokudera's hair was still looked like a perfect copy of Shamal's hair.

And someone whose he came to the funeral was still alive, right in front of his very eyes.

"You're… Hibari-san from ten years later?" asked Tsuna with a frightened tone.

That question made him realized that his past self must have been hit by ten years bazooka. No wonder he saw such nostalgic faces and… someone who supposed to be dead. But he had no intention to tell them what really happened in the future, so he just silently glared at Tsuna, who was once again frightened.

"So, young herbivores, you must have a good reason taking me to the past while I'm busy with my works, or I'll bite you all to death," he said with a cold tone.

"Wait a minute, Kyouya! This is just a small accident. Please don't take it seriously, okay?" said Dino as he smiled to him. Hibari felt like his heart was somehow being stabbed by a million tiny shreds of glasses when he saw that smile.

"Stupid herbivore…" he murmured as he stood up and walked away from that room, which was his old reception room when he looked carefully at it.

"Wait, Kyouya!" called Dino as he stood up and chased him. He took Hibari's hand once he managed to chase him. But Hibari snapped his hand quick as he glared to Dino.

"Don't you dare to touch me, or I'll bite you to death," warned Hibari with a cold tone. He felt like his heart was pierced by a thousand needles when he said it to someone he loved very much. But Dino was just smiled gently as he stepped forward and caressed Hibari's cheek. Dino was still a few inches taller from Hibari; even Hibari was 3 years older then.

"Don't be so intense like that, okay? Let's have a chat, and we can talk about your problem, if you have one," said Dino gently. Hibari clenched his left fist. He softly pushed Dino's hand off from his face. It was very painful for Hibari, who was fully aware that it was just a mere dream.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered softly. Dino couldn't hear it clearly, but he noticed that something must have been happened in the future when he saw Hibari's hurting look.

"What did you say?" asked Dino. Hibari refused to answer. He just bit his lips and looked away from those clear hazel eyes he had lost. But Dino forced Hibari to look at him by placing both of his hands on Hibari's cheeks and turned his face back to him. Hibari was shocked, but he had no time to react. Dino asked Hibari once again, "Tell me, what happened in the future?"

They both fell in silence. Hibari stared at Dino with a blank sight. He knew it's better for him not to answer it, but his former tutor forced him to, so he answered it.

"In my era… you're dead. I came to your funeral this afternoon, right before I was sent back to the past," he answered with a flat tone. He didn't know what expression he should wear, and what tone he should use. Sadness had consumed him until he didn't know to express his sorrow anymore.

Dino released Hibari as he looked at the Japanese boy with a shocked look. Hibari knew it wouldn't be easy for him. To know that ten years later he would die wasn't an easy job. They both fell in silence once again.

Before long, Hibari knew that it was almost time to come back to the future. He raised his right hand to touch Dino's cheek, and kissed his cheek gently.

"I love you, Dino. Good bye," he said softly as he smiled painfully.

And when he opened his eyes, the painful future without Dino had come back to him.


End file.
